


Boat Ride

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Bunny have to take a boat ride to complete a mission, and Bunny ponders a few things along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boat Ride

"Are we there yet?"

Bunny gave a sigh, keeping his gaze at the river, and refusing to look turn around. "No, we're not, Jack."

There was a brief moment of silence. Nothing, except for the gentle sounds of the splashing water against the sides of the small boat was heard. However, it was then ruined by "Are we there now?"

Bunny growled, but refuse to look back to the winter spirit, and kept his hands on the paddle. "No, Jack."

There was a another brief moment of blissful silence…until.

"How about now?"

Bunny's eye twitched as he whirled around, and glared to Jack who was sitting at the back of the boat. "Okay, yer are so doin' this on purpose!"

Jack gave a cheeky grin that Bunny had to resist not wanting to strangle. "Maybe."

Bunny rolled his eyes, and returned his attention to keep the boat on course. “If yer that board ya didn’t have ta tag along.”

“Hey, when I heard you say you were going to take a boat ride, Mister ‘I hate getting myself wet if I can avoid it’, I had to come along, and see it for myself,” Jack said as he lazily dipped his hand into the water.

“I already told ya,” Bunny said, as he continued to paddle. “This isn’t a pleasure trip.” He had already explained it to Jack when the young Guardian took it upon himself to a seat in the boat. Tooth told Bunny her fairies found a pixie tree, the first one ever seen in a hundred years. Something that rare, Bunny had to check on it. However, it wasn’t only reason to see the plant itself, there were safety concerns.

Pixie trees had a nasty habit of attracting all kinds of fae, both good and bad to drink at it’s sweet sap it naturally produce. If it was miles in the middle of no where, Bunny wouldn’t have been so concerned, but it was located near the edge of a forest that was near a town. The Pooka could only see trouble erupting from that.

“I know this is business,” Jack said, as he leaned back in the boat. “But you have yet to explain to me why you aren’t just using your tunnels.”

Bunny paused in his paddling. He hadn’t had he? Okay, point for the kid there. “Pixie trees are temperamental things,” Bunny explained. “Sensing a magic that’s not fae can either kill them, or cause a backlash of their own magic as defense.”

“Backlash?” Jack asked, curiously. “What kind of backlash?”

“It’s not life threatenin’ or anythin’,” Bunny explained as shifted his feet for a better position. “But a pixie tree’s magic can leak into the plants, and animals around. When that happens it can produce unpredictable results.” He raised an eyebrow. “Haven’t ya ever wondered where the stories of the poison apples causing people ta sleep came from? It’s from an apple tree being too close ta a pixie tree when there was a backlash.”

Jack gave a low whistle. “Okay, and you don’t want the magic of your tunnels setting it off...but won’t your own personal magic set it off?”

“That’s what the charms I had North made are for,” Bunny explained as he pointed to the clover leaf charm hanging around his neck. “It’ll block my magic from the pixie tree, however, it’s not enough to block the magic of my tunnels. Speaking of which,” he reached into his bracer, and tossed a second charm at Jack. “Put this on so it won’t sense yers either.”

Bunny was really glad now that North had made him two. Although, judging from the chuckle the man had, the man had highly suspected Jack would be tagging along. The winter spirit had a habit of appearing when Bunny wasn’t expecting.

Jack caught the charm, and dangled it in the air as he pawed at it like a cat. “Okay, so that explains the tunnels,” Jack said as he slipped over his head. “But why the boat? I get the tree is next to a river, but I could just fly there, and get it for you.”

“Except you fly with the wind as your magic, so it’s the same problem with my tunnels,” Bunny said. “Besides, it’s delicate, and no offense, Frostbite, but I feel better handling it myself.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Jack said with a nod. “What about North’s sleigh? He could always land the sleigh a few feet away where the pixie won’t sense”

Bunny cut Jack off with a dark look.

“Right, sorry,” Jack said as he raised his arms. “Forgot who I was talking to.” 

“Darn right,” Bunny muttered. He wouldn’t go into North’s wood death trap unless he had no choice.

Jack lazily hung his head back. “Still, I got to say this is nice. I can’t even remember the last time I went for a boat ride.”

Bunny gave a chuckle. “Ya know, me neither. I don’t think I went on a boat ride since I was yer age.”

“Really?” Jack said, as he sat up. “Were you as grumpy then as you are now?”

Jack probably expected for Bunny to snark back, and glare. However, Bunny found himself smirking. “Naw, I was a little like you. Just sat at the back of the boat careful, and tryin’ ta avoid helpin’ with the paddlin’.”

“Hey, I told you I could take over paddling,” Jack said with a pout. “And I have a hard time picturing you as carefree.”

“I was a kid,” Bunny said, gazing into the water. “I went through a lot of stuff since then and now.” Last time Bunny was on a boat ride had been when his father, and taken him out to learn some ‘proper life skills’ as he always put it. That was before General Pitch lost himself to the darkness, before his whole planet went to war, and Bunny found himself the sole survival. A million lifetimes had happened since then.

Jack went quiet, resting his head on his knees. “Last time I went for a boat ride was with my dad when we went to another colony to trade for some furs.”

Bunny gave a thoughtful nod. He often forget despite Jack’s youthful appearance, he hadn’t had a worry free life either. There were times Bunny wondered how on earth Jack managed to keep his energetic fun side after all the years of loneliness he had to endure. Course, same thing could be asked why Bunny could still be hopeful after losing his home and his people. 

It’s why Bunny was the Guardian of Hope, and why Jack was the Guardian of Fun. Deep down, it’s what kept both of their souls going.

They travelled in silence for the next few minutes. There was no sound besides the local birds singing their songs, and some frog croaking. Bunny almost forgot why they were there until a small patch of ground in the middle of the river appeared up ahead.

“We’re here,” Bunny said, as he steered towards it. Jack sat up, and braced himself as the tip of the boat bumped against the rocks. Bunny jumped out first, tying the boat to a trunk before giving Jack a hand out of the boat.

Jack glanced around, looking confused as they stood among the pine trees. “I don’t see anything unusual here.”

“That’s because, we’re not looking up,” Bunny said as he stepped forward, and pointed. “Ya need ta look down.”

Jack lowered his gaze to where Bunny had pointed. Sitting in a patch of sunlight, in a tiny clear between the pines, sat a twisted tiny tree that was no bigger than a house plant. It had a mixture of golden and purple leaves that seemed to shimmer each time you blinked at it. The roots sticking out of the group were knotted together like string, yet, they were normal compared to the branches. The appeared to be tiny wooden hands that held onto every little leaf, and reached to the sun that shone far above it.

Jack kept his distance, but lowered himself as he kneeled. “All this trouble over this little thing?”

“Trust me, this thing can attract a whole heap of trouble.” Bunny said as he reached into the boat for the gloves he brought. “Mind reaching in for the glass container I brought? Once we get it in there, the little bugger won’t be able to detect magic.”

“So,” Jack said with a grin as he picked up the large glass box, “we’ll be safe once it’s literally behind glass.”

Bunny shook his eyes at the pun, and got out the trowel he had brought for the job. “Yeah, yeah, just set the box on the ground, and stay back while I work.”

It was a delicate procedure. Bunny had to be careful not to cut through any of the roots as he dug. Last thing they need was for any of the sap to leak into the ground, and cause a second pixie tree to grow in it’s place. That would make this whole trip pointless. Once he was certain he had dug deep enough into the ground, Bunny gingerly lifted the tree out of the ground, and placed it into the box.

Jack seemed to be itching to move at this point. Bunny couldn’t blame him with how long this was taking, but the boy stayed where he was until Bunny locked the lid in place, and he wiped his forehead.

“Phew, got it,” he declared. “That’s one less bit of trouble.”

“Where are we going to take it?” Jack as he looked through the glass.

“The Leprechaun knows a few good spots we can place it without it causin’ trouble,” Bunny explained as he scooped up the box. “He’s suppose ta meet us at North’s.” He lifted his foot, ready to summon a tunnel. With the tree in the magic seal box now, there was no danger of the tunnel’s magic setting it off. “So, ready ta take the fast route home?”

Jack looked hesitant. He leaned on his staff as he cast his gaze to the boat. “Are we in a rush? Because I was thinking it be nice to take the boat back to the tunnel we entered the forest in.” He raised his head. “But if you want to get this done as fast as possible, we can take your tunnels to North’s.”

Bunny looked to the boat, recalling the lazy, content trip they had just experience, and how rare it was for them or any of the Guardians to take advantage of that. Usually, everyone was trying to get from one spot to another as fast as possible. It was vital when delivering eggs, and gifts to the kids. 

However, when did Bunny forget traveling, especially with a someone you cared about was just as enjoyable. Bunny offered a smile as he ruffled Jack’s hair. “Naw, we have time for one more boat trip.” The Pooka stepped into the boat, carefully setting the box at his feet. “But yer paddlin’ this time.”

“Deal!” Jack declared as he hovered in the air to untie the rope. Once the boat started to move, Jack flew, and took his spot in the boat to paddle. “We should do this more often,” Jack said as he started to steer the boat. “Maybe take the others next time.”

“Tooth, and Sandy, yes,” Bunny agreed, “but not, North. He refuses to admit it, but he’s scared of getting on a boat.”

Jack blinked, and burst out laughing. “Seriously? Then isn’t that all of a more reason to do it?”

Bunny raised an eyebrow. “Why do ya say that?”

Jack scoffed. “Because of all the times I’ve lost count of North tossing you into the sleigh.”

Oooh! Jack had a point there. Bunny grinned evilly, as he sat back to enjoy the ride, and now planning on exactly he would get some payback for the next boat ride.


End file.
